SongFics of Tragic Proportions
by Shesshou's BynxS.Wooz
Summary: uses songs by Linkin Park, Evanescence, and others. Inu cast's POV using songs by different artists. Chappie3: Going Under, starring Kagura and Sesshoukun!
1. In the End

Here it is! As the Priestess asked, here is Linkin Park, "In the End." This is Chappie 1 of my newest fic. I'm stuck on a name though. Mind giving me some ideas ppl?

This is a look into a "What If" situation. What if Kagome decided to leave, and InuYasha had no way to stop her? What if he didn't want to?

I was gonna make this differently but I changed my mind halfway through.

Disclaimer: She don't own shitake! Bwahahah-:gag- -is killed by death glare-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome held the complete shikon in her hands, turning its dark aura back to glowing pink purity. The young fox kit she looked at as a son stared in awe at the shikon.

"Hand over the jewel."

"Why, InuYasha, why are you doing this?" she asked sorrowfully, tears welling in her eyes.

_It starts with one...  
One thing,  
I don't know why,  
it doesn't even matter how hard you try._

"I told you at the beginning, I want the jewel," he said holding out his hand. She did the only thing she could. "Osuwari!"

She walked over to the subdued InuYasha and took the rosary from his neck. She walked to the well, taking the kit in her arms, preparing to jump for the last time.

_Keep that in mind  
I designed this rhyme,  
to explain in due time,_

"Goodbye, InuYasha. I can stay no longer. You have Kikyou, and the jewel is complete, so I no longer am needed here. You wanted to be with her, and I won't stand in your way. But I refuse to let you take the jewel. You will only taint it by bringing back the dead woman."

_All I know,  
Time is a valuable thing.  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings,  
Watch it count down 'till the end of the day,  
the clock ticks life away,_

Just as she said this, Kikyou walked into the clearing, bow and quiver in hand, her soul snatchers following close behind.

"You don't have a choice, girl. Now, give me the jewel, and I won't have to kill you."

"No. I'd die if I gave it to you anyway, so what's the point in telling me I won't?"

"It would have made it easier. But I guess now we will just have to take it by force."

_It's so unreal,  
you didn't look out below,  
Watch the time go right out the window,  
trying to hold on,  
didn't even know, I wasted it all,  
Just to watch you go,_

Kagome turned to the hanyou now standing at the dead woman's side, her cold, lifeless fingers laced with his.

"I will not be outdone by a hanyou and a dead bitch!" she said, her anger rising. "Goodbye, InuYasha. I'm sorry that it had to be this way.

_  
I kept everything inside,  
And even know I tried,  
It all fell apart,  
What it meant to be,  
Will eventually be,  
A memory of a time, when ,  
_

She leaned back, her knees bending as they hit the lip of the well. She fell back into the bone-eater's well, floating in the bright blue light

InuYasha rushed forward, attempting to stop her from falling in, tripping on the way, and reached it too late. He jumped into the well to try and follow, and landed hard on the bottom of the well, unable to make it through the well without the rosary. His only link to Kagome was severed.

_  
I tried so hard and got so far,  
But in the end,  
It doesn't even matter,  
I had to fall,  
To lose it all,  
But in the end,  
It doesn't even matter,_

Kagome landed at the bottom of the well on her backside. The tears in her eyes finally fells she looked back on what happened within the last two years, all of it blowing up in her face in but two days.

_  
One thing, I don't know why,  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try,  
Keeping that in mind,  
I designed this rhyme,  
To remind myself  
_

Shippou was crying with her, upset over the past three days of hell, and also of the horror of the past two minutes

_How I tried so hard...  
In spite the way you were mocking me,  
Acting like I was part of your property,  
Remembering all the times you fought with me,  
I'm surprised it got so far,_

"I trusted you, InuYasha!" Kagome cried. "And you blew it all up in my face! I thought you were something special, but you're nothing but a heartless, selfish, delusional fool!"

_  
Things aren't the way they were before,  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore,  
Not that you knew me back then,  
But it all comes back to me,  
_

"You lied to me, made me think you cared about me! But it was all lies! You always claimed I was yours, but I was really just your shard detector!"

_In the end...  
You kept everything inside,  
and even know I tried it all fell apart,  
what it meant to me, will,  
eventually, be a memory of a time when,  
_

Shippou was enraged. **How could he do this? How could he make Momma cry like that? He's a fool not to love Momma. I hate him! **

_  
I tried so hard and got so far,  
But in the end,  
It doesn't even matter,  
I had to fall,  
To lose it all,  
But in the end,  
It doesn't even matter,  
_

"How is it possible for someone to be so dense? You think she loves you? HA! She only wants you _dead!_"

_  
I've put my trust in you,  
Pushed as far as I can go,  
for all this,  
There's only one thing you should know,  
_

"It's amazing to think I actually believed you when you said you cared about me. I should have just left you on that tree. I should have left you to die the day the spider heads poisoned you. I should have let Naraku kill you when he had the chance."

_  
I've put my trust in you,  
Pushed as far as I can go,  
for all this,  
There's only one thing you should know...  
_

"I TRUSTED YOU! AND YOU THREW IT BACK IN MY FACE! JUST LIKE THAT! LIKE I WAS JUST SOME DAMNED BUG ON THE STREET, YOU CRUSHED ME WITHOUT A BIT OF REMORSE!"

_  
I tried so hard and got so far,  
But in the end,  
It doesn't even matter,  
I had to fall,  
To lose it all,  
But in the end,  
It doesn't even matter_

"Hehehehe... you really are just like Naraku. Both heartless fools who crossed paths with me. But in the end, it doesn't even matter. Because I'm alive, and I have a life. And I will not be denied my chance to survive."

She stood, pulling Shippou up with her, and climbed out of the well.

"Goodbye, InuYasha. May you have a fitful sleep in your Kikyou-filled Hellhole."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sry if this seems a bit out there, but I'm full of caramel and am listening to Evanescence when I should be listening to LP. I am SUCH a ditz today! Maybe cuz it's so bright today. I need darkness when I write. Oh well.

NEXT MISSION: Evanescence "Going Under!" Starring Kikyou, the clay woman!

Push

The

Blue

Button...............................HERE!


	2. You Don't Mean Anything

HOLY CRAP! I FORGOT TO SET THE RATING WHEN I POSTED THIS! WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME! POINTS OFF TO THE READERS!

THIS IS NOW RATED PG13!!

CURSE YOU IRRISPONSIBLE READERS!! I COULD HAVE GOTTEN REPORTED! GRRRR! NO POCKY OR RAMEN FOR ANYONE TODAY! SHAME ON YOU ALL!

This Chappie is written a bit differently than the last one. There isn't a storyline for it or anything. This is an ode to Kikyou! Hmmm... should it be from Kagome or InuYasha? You guys can decide. I think it works for both of them but whatever

WAIT! I got a new idea! Thank you, Sista Weez! Kag will sing where she fits and Inu will sing where he fits!

Yay!

Review acknowledgements:

Itsuko-chan- I "upped?" whatever. Weird word but anyway LOOKIT!

Sasha-nyanko- Hey Sashie! Yay to the mallet! It's my buddy now! Right? Well, I might use that title. Not the fart, the _heart_. 'Kay? 'Kay.

Tic-tacs- you got good taste in music if ya like them. You have the Chi's approval! LoL! You can add the Chihuahuas to your list but it won't help protect you from their wrath! Only updating can! Bwahahashwa!

dat's it!

Here it goes!

You Don't Mean Anything by Simple Plan

Written by me, InuYasha and Kagome!

**S.........................................................................P**

Kag:_ Maybe I'm just not good enough for you_

_And maybe I just don't wanna be like you._

Inu: _And maybe I just don't wanna know_

_How low you're ready to go_

Both:_ I'm not gonna change _

_You can't make me, Woah! _

_**s.**_

Both: _You don't, you don't,_

_You don't, you don't,_

_You don't mean anything to me._

_You don't, you don't,_

_You don't, you don't,_

_You don't mean anything to me._

Kag:_ You're what I never wanna be!_

_**p. **_

Kag: _Tell me, does it feel good to be like you?_

Inu: _And tell me, why should I waste my time with you?_

Kag:_ Cuz maybe you always bring me down _

Inu:_ I'm sick of being pushed around_

Both:_ I'm not gonna change_

_You can't make me, Woah! _

**_s._**

Both: _You don't, you don't,_

_You don't, you don't,_

_You don't mean anything to me_

_You don't, you don't,_

_You don't, you don't, _

_You don't mean anything to me_

Kag:_ You're what I never wanna be!_

_**p.**_

Kag:_ I know you think you know me_

_You don't know anything_

Inu:_ I know you wanna help me_

_I don't need anything_

Both:_ Don't tell me where to go_

_I don't need you to know_

_No, whoa! _

_**s.**_

Both: _You don't, you don't,_

_You don't, you don't,_

_You don't mean anything to me (X4)_

Kag: _You're what I never want to be!_

Inu: _You don't mean anything to me! _

Kag: _You're what I never wanna be!_

_**p.**_

**S...............................................................P **

Inu: Why does the wench get the last word?!

Kag: Cuz I do! Its how the song goes!!

Inu: Feh!

BaB: Oh, shut it! Yea, sorry dudes! I was supposed to do Evanescence but I was inspired! But I'll try to get more in on this one so do not fret my friends!

Inu: What friends? You have no friends!

Kag: Osuwari!!

Inu: OW! BITCH!

Michiru: NO! That's my title!

BaB: SHUT IT!

Hey, you guys see the blue button?

It's lonely.

Press it, please??

CLICK IT!.......................V


	3. Going Under Evanescence

BaB: And now, the moment you've all been waiting for…EVANESCENCE! Yay!

I know, I know, I've been slacking major, but I'm trying my hardest! High school is horrid to me! Especially a college-magnet school! I realize this was supposed to be a song for Kikyou, but I completely forgot why I wanted it that way. So instead, it's Kagura:)

I'm so glad I've finally gotten back to my writing. My mind has been storming with ideas, and I'm finally able to get it all down! WooT-WooT!

Well, ON WIT DA FIC!

_-Going Under, Starring Kagura-_

Kagura was in the Western Territories, lying in the grass, once again forced to do Naraku's dirty work. Lucky for her, tonight was the night when his body divided into the many demon parts he was made of. She couldn't stand that bastard.

'_I am the wind, I am free,'_ she thought defiantly, glaring at the black Shikon jewel shards held between her clawed fingers. But she knew that was not completely true.

'_Naraku holds my heart in his hands…until I get it back, I will never truly be free. But that will change. I'll make sure of it!'_

She was furious with her position as his lackey. _'I do all of his shit, nearly get myself **killed,** and yet he still treats me like dirt, holding my heart in the palm of his hand.'_

She almost screamed in frustration.

**_Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
50 thousand tears I've cried  
Screaming, Deceiving, and bleeding for you  
but you still won't hear me  
_**

But she had a plan. She was going to defeat him, one way or another. She was going to get her heart back, even if it meant playing dirty.

_**I'm going under…**_

A familiar and very strong aura invaded her senses, coming towards her at an alarming rate. Yet she held her ground. The aura was not unwelcome, though it could easily pose a threat. She sat up just as a blur of silver, red and white came rushing into the field she sat.

"Kagura," the Youkai acknowledged her in his deep, stoic tone.

"It's been a while, Sesshoumaru," she answered back.

"Come seeking my help yet again?" he asked.

_**Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself  
Maybe I'll wake up for once**_

She didn't answer directly, scoffing as she stood. "Cheh! It's not like I want to, but who else can I find who has power enough to defeat him?"

"Why do you not simply use the shards?" he asked her. "You seem willing enough to give them up."

_**Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom**_

"You don't get it, do you!" she said, suddenly aggravated by the taiyoukai.

She was constantly tormented by the fact that, while everyone else was free to do as they pleased, and strong enough to defeat anyone they wish, referring to Sesshoumaru, she was stuck as the bastard hanyou's lackey.

**_  
I'm dying again_**

Sesshoumaru raised a brow, his face otherwise still emotionless. "Get what?" he asked.

Kagura scowled up at him. "Naraku holds my heart in his hands, literally. He controls my every move, sees everything I do. He can hear my very thoughts. Even if I tried to betray him on my own he would know!"

_**I'm going under  
Drowning in you**_

_**I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under**_

As she finished the sentence, she felt her heart constrict, felt Naraku's fingers clench the organ that kept her in existence.

**_  
Blurring and Stirring the truth and the lies  
so I don't know what's real and what's not_**

Kagura clutched her chest, sinking to the ground. She gasped for breath, eyes squinted shut against the pain. _'You cannot escape me, Kagura. You are a part of me. You belong to me. No one can save you…'_

**_Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
so I can't trust myself anymore_**

"Naraku!" Kagura hissed, blinking rapidly to clear her vision. She heard the disgusting laugh, 'Kukukuku… That's right, bow for your superior. Sink down to your knees…'

**_I'm dying again_**

**_I'm going under  
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through  
_**

Sesshoumaru watched on. Though his appearance seemed bored, his mind was buzzing. So, this was what she meant. Hn…

Kagura hissed, trying to draw breath. She could feel Naraku's power; sense it as he continued to pull at her heart. But at the same time, she could also feel his weakness, his diminished energy because today he was not whole.

'No…' she thought, almost saying it out loud. 'I won't be held back… I WON'T!'

**_So go on and scream  
Scream at me I'm so far away  
I won't be broken again  
I've got to breathe I can't keep going under_**

Kagura dragged herself to her feet, dizziness nearly knocking her back to the ground. "Let… me… GO!" She cried. She called upon the wind, the gusts swirling around her body, sweeping about her silver-haired onlooker. The Shikon shards in her hands glowed.

**_I'm dying again_**

Kagura felt Naraku release her heart quickly, air finally able to fill her lungs, her blood able to flow properly through her veins. The winds died down, leaving an exhausted wind sorceress in its wake. She looked up at Sesshoumaru with glazed eyes, before falling forward, her body rushing towards the ground.

**_I'm going under  
_****_Drowning in you_**

Sesshoumaru caught her just inches from the ground, puzzled with himself as to why he bothered. Looking down at the unconscious demon mistress, he let the smallest hint of a smirk cross his lips.

**_I'm falling forever  
_****_I've got to break through_**

'Maybe…' he thought. 'There may be hope for you yet, Kagura.' He laid the demoness in the grass before disappearing. The Shikon shards still sat in her hand. However, some of the blackness in them had somehow let up…

**_I'm going under_**

--------

BaB: Yay!About 900 words. Not too shabby!We must all celebrate! After nearly two years, I have finally begun my updates! WooT-WooT::Throws confetti:

You must all show your appreciation and celebration by clicking the very specially button below and telling me what you think! DO IT! Please?


End file.
